At dusk
by naf rettop yrrah
Summary: You know the story, Lily gets dared to kiss James and then follows through with it. Well what happens when Lilys boyfriend finds out about it and they break up, yet Lily doesn't feel sad? Has she finally started to like the arrogant James Potter?


The night was a peaceful and calm one. There was not a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze disturbed the ever-green leaves hanging from the tall oak trees.

It was nearing dusk at Hogwarts when a lone figure burst through the large oak doors.

None of the surroundings conveyed any hint of what the girl now pacing the grounds was feeling.

The girl halted all of a sudden and turned her face upwards towards the sky.

Her bright green eyes lacked their usual twinkle while her long red hair looked exceptionally fiery as the light from the dying sun shone upon it.

Lily Evans sighed heavily, willing all of her troubles to be whisked away with her breath.

But they stayed put and it just made the avalanche of emotions inside of her, grow bigger.

She had had the perfect life. A loyal boyfriend, caring friends, she had even been appointed head girl at the beginning of the year! But now all of that was ruined by one meaningless kiss.

Now that might seem a bit over dramatic, but if you felt how Lily was feeling right now, you would think it was a bit of an understatement.

"It's so annoying!" Lily thought angrily, "why did Potter have to change when everything was perfect? I mean, you wouldn't think that I would be an emotional wreck if I had just been dared to kiss Potter and followed through with it. Would you? Everything would have gone back to normal and I could've just gone back to scolding Potter at every waking moment and I could've told my boyfriend the real reason for my strange behavior. But no. My stupid boyfriend, Decklin Peterson, had decided to come home early from spring break and try to surprise me. Only to find a surprise himself. He caught Potter and me snogging in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. A perfect welcome home gift."

Lily groaned desperately. Just to think of that horrible memory was revolting.

_Flashback_

"_Decklin! Decklin wait!"_

_Decklin halted abruptly and swung around to face the horror-stricken Lily. _

"_What?" he asked harshly._

_Lily winced at his tone but didn't mention it. She had other things on her mind._

"_You don't understand! It was just a dare! I …"_

_Decklin cut her off. _

"_Lily, even though it was only a dare, you kissed him." He gazed at her with an inexplicable pain in his eyes. It killed Lily to watch him. "Why?" he asked._

_Lily bit her lip and avoided his imploring gaze._

'_Why indeed?' she thought to herself, but aloud she said nothing._

"_That's it, Lily, we're through."_

_Lily glanced up again and watched as who she thought had been her true love, walked away from her._

_And strangely, she couldn't hide the feeling of relief that washed over her as she watched Decklin turn the corner._

_She pushed the thought the back of her mind and blamed it on the relief of having a rather peaceful break-up. _

_End Flashback _

Lily looked up at the sinking sun. It cast an eerie glow upon the sky, leaving it smeared with red, orange, purple and yellow.

Somehow, it didn't seem possible to Lily that all of this beauty could exist when nothing seemed beautiful in her messed up life.

The most confusing thing was even though she should be feeling sad, she wasn't. All she could think about was her kiss with James.

His kiss had been different than Decklins'. It had been sweet and loving. Not trying to force you to do something that you didn't want to do.

But whoa. This is still only Potter we're talking about. How can his kiss be breathtaking and his guts be revolting? That can't happen at the same time in one person. They would be living two separate lives! It's just not possible.

Lily searched for another suitable reason but only one came to her.

"Maybe James has changed." She thought, "I mean, he hasn't asked me out at all this year. And he has taken his head duties seriously. Or as serious as is possible for him. And maybe I can't stop thinking about his kiss because I actually….."

"Lily?"

Lily had not heard anyone approaching and whipped her head around so fast that she got a crink in her neck.

When she saw who it was she almost fainted in surprise and could barely muster any courage to say anything.

"J..James? Y…you scared me."

Lily noticed that his hair was as messy as usual and his hazel eyes lit up brighter from the dying sun. But she found that these things didn't bother her as much as before. Rather, she found it made him all the more handsome.

"S..sorry about that." He replied distractedly and Lily was surprised to hear that there was nervousness in his voice.

"I was just wondering if you were alright after Decklin…you know….broke up with you." James said after a minute of silence.

"Oh…" Lily was doing her best at avoiding James' eyes in fear of not being able to look away if she did. This was proving to be harder than she thought for James seemed to not be looking anywhere but at her.

"Well, I was actually thinking about breaking up with him anyways." Lily had not realized what she was saying until she had said it, yet she knew that it was the truth.

James looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" He took a step closer towards her as though hoping for something that he didn't think had been possible.

Lily couldn't resist the impulse any longer and finally looked James in the eye. And she found that her prediction had been right for she could not look away.

"Really." She said, softly, unbelieving.

James took another step closer to her so that Lily could now feel his breath tickling her nose.

"Lily, I know that you hate me and all but…"

"Hate you? I've never hated you. Disliked you, sure. But never hated."

His breath started to pick up speed and Lily felt her nose growing warmer.

"Lily, I know that you might not want to hear this right now, but I can't keep it from you any longer. I love you Lily."

Lily gasped in surprise. Completely taken off guard by his statement.

And before she even comprehended that she was even speaking, she answered.

"I love you too James."

James couldn't help it. A wide smile spread across his face. And before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, closing the small space left between them and kissed Lily fully on the lips.

It didn't take long for Lily to respond. She had obviously not been expecting it. But soon, she was enthralled by his touch and loved how he smelled like chocolate and the outdoors.

She started to move her lips against his, running her fingers through his hair while James wrapped his arms around her waist.

And suddenly, everything made sense again. Everything seemed to fall into place and Lily felt that nothing could go wrong.

After a while, once the sun had already descended, and the moon already risen with many of the stars shining brightly, the two teenagers, decided to call it a night and headed back up to the castle, hand in hand.

A/n: I hope you guys liked this. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I know it was very cheesy but bare with me! Again, I hoped you liked this and please, Please, PLEASE review!!!!!!! - -rissa


End file.
